Asesina
by DarkStar94
Summary: Sora se da cuenta de que Riku cada vez le hace menos caso. Mientras tanto, la novia de Riku, Xion, amenaza con acabar con él si sigue interponiéndose en su relación. (AU) [Bad Summary] (Rated K por proximas escenas gore)


Una nota aclaratoria antes de comenzar con el fic... este fic NO es YAOI, parecera que si pero no  
Disclaimer: Ni kingdom hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En el pasado, presente y futuro le pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura.  
Nada más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

Aún no podía creerme lo que estaba pasando delante de mí. Entre los sucesos que ocurrieron esta semana y las peleas que había habido entre nosotros, aún no podía creerme que mi mejor amigo estaba dando su vida por mí.

Todo empezó al principio de la semana. Ya estaba hartándome de que mi amigo haga más caso a su novia que a mi. Estábamos en clase y la tarea que teníamos que hacer era describirnos, lo que fue demasiado fácil.

Me llamo Sora, tengo 16 años y mi pelo castaño se levanta en varias direcciones. Mis ojos son azules como el mar o el cielo, me lo dicen constantemente. Mi piel está bronceada por vivir en Islas del Destino.

Mi mejor amigo es Riku, tiene 17 años pero va a mi misma clase porque tuvo un año muy malo. Tiene el pelo blanco hasta los hombros y los ojos aguamarina. Su piel es más clara que la mía.

Habíamos terminado la tarea, por lo que pasó el profesor Zexion a recoger los trabajos. Los recogió todos y se dirigió a su mesa. Estando allí, abrió el libro de literatura y empezó a explicar el tema de hoy. Enseguida la clase se sumió en un sopor y algunos hasta se quedaron dormidos. Yo no fui capaz de dormirme, y eso que soy muy vago y suelo caer fácilmente, pero Riku ya me avisó de que no volvería a pasarme los apuntes, por lo que no me podía permitir el lujo de dormir.

Miré de reojo a Riku, él estaba tomando apuntes muy concentrado y de vez en cuando miraba a su novia Xion. Me molestó ese hecho por lo que seguí tomando apuntes algo enfadado y cuando sonó el timbre no esperé a Riku, sino que salí corriendo a un lugar apartado y ahí grite de rabia hasta que me quedé afónico y golpeé la pared hasta hacerme daño. Entonces, oí a alguien a mi espalda. Me avergoncé porque lo mismo me había oido y al darme la vuelta me encontré con Xion.

- Hola Xion - dije llevándome una mano a la nuca, la miré y vi que estaba con la cabeza agachada -, ¿ocurre algo?

Ella solo se rio de una forma psicópata, levantó lentamente la cabeza y me dijo:

- Como vea que intentas llamar la atención de Riku de nuevo me aseguraré de quitarte de su vida. No me importas lo más mínimo y no dudes que si tengo que matarte para que sea solo mío, lo haré.

Ella se fue lentamente hacia atrás y yo me quedé paralizado en el sitio. No me podía creer lo que me dijo. En cuanto perdí a Xion de vista, salí corriendo a buscar a Riku, pero tocó la campana antes de que le encontrase y en clase estaría con ella, por lo que no podía decirle nada. Pensé entonces en la vuelta a casa, ya que Xion no venía con nosotros por vivir en otra dirección. Sí, se lo diría en ese momento.

La clase se me pasó más lenta de lo normal. Estaba tomando apuntes cuando me llegó una bola de papel. Miré por toda la habitación y vi a Xion mirándome. Vio que había recibido el papelito y se dio la vuelta. Abrí la maldita bola y me encontré un dibujo de Xion asesinándome con un cuchillo mientras Riku nos miraba paralizado y otro en el que ella se iba con él y dejaban mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Esto me asustó de verdad, esta chica estaba loca. Fui a esconder la bola de papel pero la profesora Larxene me pilló.

- Sora - me dijo -, ¿qué demonios es eso tan importante que lees que no atiendes a mi puñetera clase? -nada más decir eso pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.

Se acercó a mi pupitre y me quitó el papel. Lo abrió y lo miró.

- Muy bien, veo que te dedicas a hacer dibujitos en clase. Estarás castigado toda la tarde limpiando las clases, ¡y que no me entere yo de que queda alguna mota de polvo porque entonces el castigo será peor!

Se llevó el papel y yo me quedé fastidiado, esa bruja me había echado por tierra los planes de contárselo todo a Riku. Y todo era por la notita de Xion. La miré y ella me estaba mirando. Hizo como si su dedo fuese un cuchillo y se lo pasó por el cuello, luego me señaló. Después de hacer eso, se dio la vuelta.  
Pasé el resto de la clase terminando de tomar apuntes e intentando no imaginarme como sería la escena que Xion dibujó en el papel, el cual tenía Larxene arrugado en la mano. Cuando sonó la campana, recogí las cosas y esperé a que la profesora me dijese que clase tenía que limpiar primero.

Acabé con los hombros doloridos de tanto limpiar, y terminé ya muy entrada la tarde, por lo que no podría decirle nada a Riku ya que supuse que estaria con Xion. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando le vi en la puerta, esperándome.

- Oye Sora - me dijo -, ¿qué te ha pasado? Hoy llevas todo el día raro.

- Nada, es solo que... -suspiré antes de seguir hablando -, tu novia ha amenazado con matarme.

- Venga ya - Riku se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado -, como va a hacer eso si Xion es muy dulce. No te creo Sora, tú solo quieres llamar la atención, como siempre.

Me sentí enfadado en cuanto Riku terminó de decir esa frase. Pasé por su lado indignado y le espeté:

- Muy bien, quedate con tu novia asesina. Eso sí, a mi no creo que me vuelvas a ver el pelo por tu puñetera vida. Adiós Riku.

Riku me llamó pero yo le ignoré y caminé hasta casa. Cuando entré me apoyé en la puerta y volvi a suspirar.

- Maldito Riku - pensé -, prefiere a su novia antes que a su mejor amigo. Pues se va a enterar, le pienso ignorar hasta que me pida perdón y reconozca que digo la verdad.

Nada más terminar de pensar eso, solté la mochila al lado de las escaleras y me encaminé a mi habitación,subiendo los peldaños. Cuando llegué, me puse el pijama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño a curar mis nudillos lastimados, que ya empezaban a gotear sangre.

El resto de la semana pasó igual, hasta que llegó el viernes por la tarde. Había pensado dar una vuelta por el parque, por lo que me quite el uniforme escolar y me puse ropa normal. De camino al sitio, me encontré un puesto de helados, así que compre uno de sal marina. Siempre me ha gustado ese sabor. Me fascina como combinan la sal y el azúcar para que resulte una comida tan deliciosa.

Cuando llegué al parque, me senté en un banco a terminar mi helado. Miré alrededor de donde estaba sentado y sonreí al ver a los niños jugando, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando vi a Xion sentada en un banco, sola, mirandome. Pensé que estaría esperando a Riku, pero me debí de confundir porque en cuanto vio que la estaba mirando, se levanto y se dirigio a donde yo estaba.

- Hola Sora - dijo nada más llegar. Parecía Xion normal pero yo sabía que era una máscara por estar en público -. ¿Qué tal la tarde?

- Hola Xion - le contesté, hubiese quedado raro que no dijese nada -. Aquí aburrido sin saber que hacer. ¿Y tú?

- Pues nada, esperando a Riku, ya que hemos quedado - como yo pensé, había quedado con mi amigo.

Nos quedamos un rato callados, yo mirándome los pies y Xion mirando a los niños jugar. Estábamos ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos hasta que oimos la voz de Riku, que se acercaba.

- Vaya, hola, nunca pensé en veros a los dos juntos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, jeje, pensé en hacer este fic como un oneshot, pero me esta resultando demasiado largo y lo voy a dividir en capitulos, el proximo lunes si puedo publico el siguiente

dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)

Saludos!


End file.
